IT CAN'T GET ANY BETTER
by meowma1
Summary: Neal is a free man. He accepts a job offer from FBI to assist on a new case. Little did he know he would meet up with an old nemesis & someone from his past. One he must obey, the other he must help. The only way to do this is to bring out the 'bad' Neal Caffrey;and that feels so good! bad language, sex. Continuation of 'NO REGRETS' & continued in "CUTTING THE TIES THAT BIND YOU".
1. Chapter 1

"IT CAN'T GET ANY BETTER"

1.

The Island of Cape Verde

Angela came in the front door, dropped her keys on the table, and carried the mail to the patio where Neal was taking his morning swim. She put the mail on a tray, then sat on the pool edge and hung her legs in the water. She watched and he swam underwater coming towards her. He surfaced and grabbed her legs, pulling himself up to kiss her.

"Mmmmm...Lovely chlorine..." she commented.

"See Mozzie yet?" Neal asked as he climbed out...

"Not yet...there's the mail..."

He flipped thru, and stopped at one envelope.

"Did you see this one?"

"Yep..." she shut her eyes.

It was from Peter Burke, FBI...official envelope. Neal sat next to her.

"Should I open it?"

"Neal...if I said no, you'd do it anyway...how bad could it be?"

She brushed some wet hair from his forehead,

"Maybe it's your back pay..." they both chuckled...

It had been 6 months since Neal, Angela and Mozzie arrived at Cape Verde. It was idyllic and peaceful...but Angela knew it was a little boring for Neal and Mozzie; truth be told, it was a little too quiet for her, too. But it was what they all needed at this point.

"Well, here goes..." he tore the envelope, pulled out the paper, and read. Angela had her eyes closed...when she didn't hear anything from Neal, she looked over at him. He was shaking his head...

"What is it?"

Smirking, he handed her the letter and then got up, grabbed a towel, and went inside.

The letter said, "FBI White Collar Unit would like to hire Neal Caffrey on a temporary basis to aid in a case which requires his level of expertise. If interested, please contact Agent Peter Burke, at..."

"Oh, you are friggin' kidding me!" She said to herself, and then went inside after Neal. He was taking a shower. She let him alone while he took his shower, then he came out with only a towel around his waist. She still got giddy when she looked at him...

"Some shit, huh?" he said, going into their bedroom. She followed.

"Neal, tell me something...honestly...aren't you a little curious?" She asked sitting on the bed.

He dropped the towel, stepped into a pair of light pants, then sat next to her.

"Yes, I am a little curious...it's different now that I am free, but do I really want to get back into that mind set?" she gazed into those clear blue eyes. Since they'd been on the island, he was so relaxed, healthy...his hair was longer, he shaved once in awhile...she loved seeing him this way.

"Only you can answer that..." she smiled..."whatever makes you happy..."

He pushed her back on the bed, and gently kissed her face over and over, as his hand slowly went under her light skirt, on her leg, going higher, and higher, until...

"HELLO!"

It was Mozzie.

"You did notice only YOU were extended the offer..." Mozzie said flippantly as he pushed the letter towards Neal. They were sitting at the table on the patio. Angela came out with a tray of drinks, and then sat with them.

"Mozzie, do you really want to get involved?" Neal asked.

"I tell you what..." Mozzie began "You let me know just what they need you for, and then we can decide whether I get involved, ok? I still don't trust the suit like you do..."

"Yes..." just then Neal and Angela looked at each other, both realizing Neal was going to go. Neither could figure which one was more surprised.

"I guess we just made a decision..." Neal said, reaching over and clasping her hand.

"We?" she laughed. "Caffrey, I knew the second you read that letter it was a no brainer..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...this lifestyle is wonderful for sorting things out, but once sorted...what's left? Boredom...am I right, gentlemen?"

She raised a brow as the two friends looked at each other, and then back at her, and both nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan?" she asked

"No plan, I just go and see what's up..."

Angela grinned,

"Want to hear my plan?"

"Didn't know you were going to have one..." Neal said.

"Well, I do...I will travel with you to New York, you talk with Peter Burke, find out what's going on, if you decide to take the job, I can go visit with my family on Rhode Island...Mozzie, if you decide to back up your friend, all well and good, but if not, please come with me to visit my family...trust me, you will have a lot in common."

Both men, she could tell, were mulling things over...

"Sounds like a plan, Mozzie...you in?"

"Mon frère... "Dove si va vado..." Where you go, I go...


	2. Chapter 2

2.

FBI White Collar Unit Headquarters, New York City, late afternoon.

"Peter Burke" he answered his phone; the number came up private.

"Hey, Peter!"

"Neal?"

"Yeah...how are you?"

"Good, good...and you?"

"No regrets Peter, like I wrote..."

"Yes, thanks for that wordy note...but at least I knew you were okay..."

Peter sat down, turned his chair to face the window.

"Get my letter?"

"That's why I'm calling..."

"And?"

"And I am going to give it a try..."

But Neal's voice wasn't over the phone, he had just walked into Peters office, smiling.

Peter whirled around, got up, and went over to Neal...for an awkward moment the two men just looked at each other, and then they hugged, patting each other's back.

"Damned, Neal...you look...well, you look wonderful!"

"And you look tired...might try a trip to Cape Verde..." Neal smiled, took off his fedora, and sat.

"Where are Diana and Jones? Hardly anyone here I know anymore"

"They are out involved with this latest case...but before we start on that, clear up a few things for me, will you?"

"Peter, if it has anything to do with my life it's off limit's..."

"Well then, that answers that..."

"Yes, that answers that. Now, I have a question for you...Mozzie?"

"Clean as a whistle, suspected of stuff, but nothing that will stick. He with you?"

"Oh yeah..." Neal said, then asked,

"And Angela Fonchetti? Got anything on her?"

Peter shook his head 'no'

"Nothing. Where did she wind up, anyway?"

Neal smiled, and then whistled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh no you didn't" Peter said. Neal gave him a big smile.

"Oh yes we did...and she's off limit's, too. We are living in Cape Verde now. When I got your letter, she was very supportive of me doing this..."

Neal fiddled with the hat he held.

"Oh, before I forget, I know how expensive equipment is, so I think you might need this..."

He reached into his jacket pocket, took out the key to the anklet that Angela took. He handed it to Peter, who shook his head, grinning.

"Unbelievable, Caffrey..."

"She's the one, Peter. She's my Elizabeth...as a matter of fact I would love for El to meet her. Maybe we can have dinner soon...Mozzie, too"

"Well, I have to be honest, I am curious about how all this happened, but if you're happy, then I'm happy for you..."

"I am the happiest I have been in my life...now, what's this new case and what will my salary will be?"

Both men decided to walk outside and talk. Slowly they went uptown, both relaxed, hands in pockets. Neal was enjoying being back in New York. He missed this city.

"We have been getting information about some break-ins into different types of businesses: the Bureau of Engraving and Printing in Washington DC, New York Passport Agency here in New York and the Federal Reserve bank in New York. We only just got information that via security video and partial prints, they are the same perps, there are two of them, but they have no priors so they are not in the system. I'd like you to take a look at the video, go over the file, and give me your ideas..."

"No problem, I can do that...but I can easily tell you now that if it were me, those are the places I would go to get the plates to make counterfeit money, the paper, and passports...somebody is looking to have a lot of cash, get a counterfeit passport made, and get out of the country"

They stopped walking and faced each other.

"All they are missing is the ink...have they gotten their hands on ink?" Neal asked.

"We haven't gotten reports on that. But what we do need is your input on who out there might be organizing this..."

"Well, let me take a look at the video, the file, and see what I can come up with..."

"Good, good...come on back tomorrow. I'll have Diana and Jones in to get you up-to-date."

"Okay, tomorrow is good...got to see what Angela and Mozzie are up to."

Neal put out his hand, Peter shook it.

"It's good to have you back, Neal..." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to be back...on my terms!" Neal said, and then he tipped the brim of his hat smiling and turned to walk back to the hotel.

As Neal was walking, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Neal Caffrey..."

Neal stopped walking, looked around.

"Stop looking over your shoulder Caffrey...I'm still in prison..."

"What do you want, Keller?"

"Glad you remember my voice, Caffrey. Say, you remember where I am, right?"

"Keller...get to the point..."

"Come visit me, Caffrey...we need to talk"

Keller hung up. Neal shut his phone and sat on a bench. Of all the shitty luck, this was bad...his history with Keller was bad...

Neal looked at his watch and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

When Neal got back to hotel room, Mozzie and Angela were on the couch.

"Hello everyone...ready for some lunch?" he leaned over and kissed Angela, she and Mozzie just look at each other. Neal frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing...Something wrong, Mozzie?" Angela feigned innocence.

Mozzie just shook his head 'no', smiling.

Neal sat in the seat opposite them.

"Then why are you both looking like you did something I am not going to like?"

"Ye have little faith in our ability to be in the Big Apple and not do something wrong, Neal...tsk tsk..." Mozzie said.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Neal saw this little bundle of fur walking towards them. He frowned, looked closer. The little bundle was brown, hairy, the size of a big rabbit. It walked right over to the couch and jumped up on Angela's lap, sat, looked at Neal, and barked.

"It's a dog..." Neal said "Where did you get a dog? And why is it in our suite?"

"It's a good story, really..." Angela began...she picked up the dog and put it on the floor; it sat at her feet, looked at Neal, and barked again. Mozzie had to smile.

"Neal...meet Nosh...Nosh? Meet Neal..." Mozzie pointed to Neal, and Nosh went over to him, sat, and put out his paw.

"You got to be shitting me!" Neal laughed, shook the paw. Nosh lay at his feet. Neal shook his head.

"Okay...who has the story?"

Angela told Neal that when she and Mozzie were having lunch at a sidewalk cafe, this little dog came over and was begging. A few times the waiter chased it away, but it was persistent. One time, the waiter tried to kick it. That's when Angela got mad.

"I told him how cruel that was...it was just a little dog. He said he's around here all the time bothering the customers, and next time he was going to kick it into the street. Well, I picked him up...he's very friendly, and smart! Anyway, I told the waiter, go on, kick him, I dare you..."

"That's when I intervened, and told the waiter Miss Fonchetti was serious; she would defend this dog to her death..." Mozzie said

"Well," Angela continued, "he must know the family name, because he told me to take the damned thing home...and lunch was on him!"

Angela and Mozzie looked very pleased with each other.

"So, we brought him to a dog shop...he was a mess, and got him bathed, clipped, he has no fleas got him a leash, and as we walked him here, he showed us many things he can do...it's adorable really..."

"Who named him Nosh?" When he said his name, Nosh sat up, jumped on Neal's lap. Neal petted him. Angela looked to Mozzie and said,

"I guess Mozzie did...he doesn't eat an awful lot at once, but he Noshes, so, there you go! Nosh!"

"So he is ours I assume?" Neal grinned...

"Yes he is...the hotel said he could stay..."

"Well, that's that..." Neal picked Nosh up and looked into his eyes,

"Never had a dog of my own..."

Nosh cocked his head, and then took a lick at Neal's face.

Love was in the air.

They went out, with Nosh happily walking with them.

"So, the suit says it's a duo? Wants you to look at some film, and figure who is behind this?" Mozzie asked.

"Yes. But I already have a good idea, and it's not good. I got a call from Keller today"

Mozzie stopped walking.

"A call? Is he still in prison?"

"Yeah...he wants me to come up there to see him."

"What's he up to?" Mozzie asked. Angela listened. She knew of Matthew Keller from Neal.

"That's what I need to find out..."

Angela and Nosh walked away from Mozzie and Neal, giving them a chance to talk. Neal smiled, secretly thanking her for their privacy.

"Moz, I'm going to go visit Keller after you and I look at the video and file. Then I'd like to ask you to stick close to Angela. "

"Sure, that's no problem."

"Great. You and her mean everything to me...I need to know you're all safe...including Nosh." they both watched as the little dog sat, and Angela gave him a kibble.

"You never need to ask, my friend...I am always here for you guys."

Neal patted Mozzie on the back.

"Let's get to work then. Tomorrow we will go to Peters office and look at the video and files." they walked and joined Angela. Suddenly there was a backfire. Nosh instantly lay down, on his back. For a second, all three stared in distress. Then the little dog jumped up, his tail wagging.

"Oh my God..." Angela began to laugh, "he heard that car backfire, and played dead!" she reached into her purse and handed him another kibble, which he took eagerly.

"Can't wait to see what else he can do..." Neal said smiling.

"Think he can crack safes?" Mozzie said, petting him on the head.

"Mozzie!" Angela and Neal said together laughing, as they continued their walk.

Later that night, as Angela and Neal lay in bed, Angela whispered,

"Neal? You asleep?" Nosh was asleep on the doggie bed next to her on the floor; she leaned over and patted his head.

"No..." he rolled toward her, got up on his elbow. He gently ran a finger on her lips, then leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever you decide to do, I am on your side, but please don't do anything that will take you away..."

"I won't."

"Good. I know it was difficult to talk about Keller with me around, but I am glad you didn't keep me in the dark...I hate the dark, Neal Caffrey!" she leaned over and kissed him. He chuckled.

"I almost didn't tell you. I mean, it takes getting used to...confiding that is...I just don't want to dump my past on you. But we promised to be truthful to each other and be ourselves, I want you to know the real me...good, bad...whatever".

Angela smiled,

"I am so fucking proud of you Neal Caffrey!"

"Whoa...nice mouth!" he laughed

"Hey...that's the real me..."

"Well, if you're going to use that word, let's at least do it..."

He rolled over, and pulled her towards him...

"Fucking 'A', Caffrey" She said, and then reached over to shut the light.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Jones sat at the conference table and watched the silent black and white video. In one frame, it showed 2 people, wearing hoodies, walking passed the security camera, and the other showed something covering the camera.

The second video showed 2 people entering through a glass door, same hoodies, but with kerchiefs covering their faces...they did the same thing, covering the camera. Finally, the third one, the camera catches two people, hoodies, and kerchiefs.

"This time, they don't know where the camera is..." Jones interjected. Peter stopped the video.

"This is the best there is..." two people, one taller than the other, wearing jeans, sneakers, hoodies. Peter started the video. The taller one looks around, the smaller one points at the camera, and as the taller one walks toward it, the smaller one holds up the middle finger. Then the camera is covered. Peter shuts off the projector.

"So, that's all we have...any insight?"

"Obnoxious little one, giving the finger..." Neal said, "believe it or not, these are kids..."

"Kids?! What would kids know about doing these types of crimes?" Diana said. Neal just raised his brows, and waited for everyone to absorb her comment. She smirked,

"We have Caffrey clones...great!"

"Why kids, Neal?" Peter asked.

"Hoodies, jeans...those are expensive sneakers the taller one is wearing...they are fitting into their surroundings; if they are casing the places before, everyone young dresses like that...and the finger thing...that's just juvenile bravado..."

"Jones? Diana? Go see if any stores around these areas have cameras we can catch these two one. Get in touch with D.C. sees if they can check, too." Peter said.

"Okay, boss" Diana and Jones got up and left the meeting.

"So, we might have 2 young men..." Peter began, but Neal interrupted.

"One young man and a young woman" he said confidently.

"Woman?" Peter said..."because she's shorter?"

"That, and if you just look at her physique...she's slim, but shapely..."

"You saw shapely in just a few seconds of video?" Peter asked.

Neal just grinned,

"I have a good eye..." he winked.

"Hey suit..." Mozzie said. He had been looking through the file, but heard everything that was going on, "it says other than the glass door entryway, they gained entry sublevel?

"Yes, they were able to gain entry through the basement."

Mozzie closed the file and sat back. He was not going to share his thoughts with the suit. He never trusted Peter, never would. He would discuss his ideas with Neal.

"So, what is next, Neal? Any ideas?" Peter asked.

"Give me a few days, let us do some research, and agreed?"

"Sure...oh by the way, I told El about your being here, she would love to see you all. Drinks at my house soon?"

"Sounds great...make room for 4." Neal got up, put on his hat, ready to leave.

"4?" Peter asked, walking him and Mozzie to the elevator. The elevator opened, Neal and Mozzie got in, and as the door closed, Neal said,

"Yeah, tell Satchmo I'm bringing him his own company...got my own dog, his name is Nosh"

Peter just shook his head and went back to his office with a puzzled look on his face.

When they got to the street, Mozzie started talking. "This have something to do with Keller wanting to meet with you?"

"I can't be sure, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to talk with him then."

"Are we going with you?"

"No, Mozzie. I don't want you or Angela anywhere near Keller. Do me a favor? Take her and Nosh over to her Uncle's on Rhode Island for the day, meet the family, spend the night...come back Wednesday. Then we will have a better idea of what Keller wants"

"Angela is good with this?"

"Yeah, we talked this morning. She would like to connect with her family, and I trust you to keep her safe"

"Okay mon frère...road trip it is!"

The next day, Angela, Mozzie and Nosh bid adieu to Neal and head to Rhode Island, and Neal headed upstate to see Keller.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

When Neal got to the prison, he was processed and escorted to the outside pen. He was sitting at a picnic table when Keller came out and joined him.

"Look at you, Neal Caffrey...nice suit...but you always had excellent taste..."

"What do you want, Keller?" Neal looked around the gated pen. Only one guard near the door...no cameras?

Keller smiled, took out a cigarette and lit it.

"No cameras Caffrey...I like my visit's private. Thought you would too...what would the Feds say if you were caught visiting me? Maybe we are in cahoots?"

"Is that what this is about? Your scheme to get me back in prison?"

"No, no...I need you on the outside...you're no good to me behind bars..."

"You know everything, don't you?"

Neal knew Keller well. They were once friends and partners.

"Yeah, Caffrey, I know everything. I get sent back here, you get total freedom. Okay, that's the deal. But I am not staying here, Caffrey and guess what? You're the one who is going to get me out."

He finished his cigarette and flicked it away, then folded his hands and continued.

"I need cash and I need a passport."

Suddenly it all came to light...those kids are working for Keller. Stealing passports, plates, paper...

"You want me to forge them?"

Keller smiled.

"BINGO! You were always quick, Caffrey! Yes, you are going to make me a nice new passport, make me a nice clean $100 bill, and I will do the rest"

"Why me, Keller? There are lots of guys that can do forgery..."

"Neal, Neal...because you are the best, my friend...I was good, but you, nobody works like you; plus, I get a little satisfaction in knowing you were the one to set me free...I can go someplace with no extradition, and live the life you lead on Cape Verde..."

Neal realized he was clenching his jaw. He relaxed.

"What if I say no?"

Keller, as he was wont to do, snickered and turned away from Neal. He pulled out his cell phone, and punched in a couple of numbers...

Neal's phone rang. When he opened it, there was a text; he looked, then looked at Keller, and stood up.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Shhh Neal, sit, sit...no need to rile the guards..." Neal sat back down.

"Keller...this is a new low even for you..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures..."

Neal stared at his phone. Keller had texted him a picture taken of Mozzie, Angela, and Nosh walking in Manhattan a few days ago.

Although Keller didn't say it, Neal knew this was his threat...he would harm them if he didn't comply. Neal knew when he was beat, he took a deep breath.

"Okay. How much time do I have?"

"I have someone that will contact you; bring you what you need, give you a day, pick it up, and you're finished."

"How can I trust you won't harm them?"

Keller stood up.

"My word, Caffrey...do as I want, you will never hear from me again. Go to the Feds, well...I don't want to think about that."

Neal also got up. Keller faced him.

"We were once good together, Caffrey...things turned ugly. That's life. Maybe one day we will meet again and have a drink..."

"Fuck you, Keller"

"Yeah…Checkmate, Caffrey"

As Neal left the pen, he heard Matthew Keller laughing.

On his drive back to the city, Neal ran his plan over in his head. His first thought was of Angela. He needed Mozzie to help with the colors and ink for the counterfeit bill. But he didn't want Angela just hanging around waiting while he did something illegal. He could lie and ask her to stay in Rhode Island, but he didn't want to lie. He also didn't want her going back to Cape Verde alone. What if Peter found out about this? What if Peter was having someone watch him, 'just in case'? He would have to find a place he could do his work, and be isolated. He needed someone he could trust...

He dialed a number. It rang a few times, and then he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, June? It's Neal..."

"Neal Caffrey! Oh my lord...how are you?! Where are you?"

"Actually, I'm sitting in my car, right outside..."

"Well for goodness sakes...come on in..."

"June, I have a situation...can you open the back door?"

"Of course, dear...you come right on in..." they hung up.

Neal looked around, didn't see anybody, and then went around the back. June was waiting with the door open. Neal walked in, took off his hat. She closed the door, and they hugged.

"How are you, June?" he followed her into her living room.

"I'm fine, Neal...you don't sound too good...can I get you anything?" they both sat, and Bugsy came over. "Hey Bugsy..." he petted him, "how are you, boy? I have a dog now too...his name is Nosh"

June watched, smiling. When Neal was done, Bugsy scampered away.

"Neal, I have missed you! You always kept this place lively!"

She smiled, and then patted his hand.

"What's going on dear?"

"June, umm...let me start from the beginning...I got this letter from Peter..."

When Neal was done, June got up, went to a desk drawer and came back with a set of keys.

"Here, you will have to tidy up a bit, I haven't gone in there since you left...but it's yours for as long as you need it"

Neal felt his eyes water ever so slightly...June was, and always will be, a genuine friend he could trust.

"Thanks, June...I don't know how to repay you..."

"Oh Neal...please...it's my pleasure. I want you safe and happy. And you bring that young lady of yours around for a visit, ok?"

He nodded.

"Now, I have some things to take care of. If you need anything...well, you know the drill!" she took his face between her hands and smiled.

"I am glad to see you again. I can't wait to see Mozzie...he owes me a game of Parcheesi!" she kissed his cheek and he left the way he came in. When he got to the car, he called Mozzie.

"How's everything there?" Neal asked, "You with Angela?"

"She's with her cousins...rowdy group the Fonchetti family! She has this cousin Joey...oldest son of Vito...Neal, this guy tells stories like you wouldn't believe!" he chuckled, "how did it go with Keller?"

"Mozzie, I'm taking a ride to Rhode Island...going to pick you guys up...then I'll explain everything"

"Ok, my friend...see you in a few hours...hurry...I don't know how much more vino I can drink!"

"Tell Angela...a...tell her..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mozzie hung up. Neal smiled to himself, started the car, and headed east.

After an hour, Neal's phone rang. It was Angela.

"Hi, Neal...Moz said you're coming to get us...everything alright?"

"It's a little complicated...we can talk when I get there..."

"Prepare to stay for dinner. When Uncle Vito heard you were coming, he insisted."

"That's fine. How are you? How's Nosh?"

"We're fine...kinda miss you..."

"Kinda? I miss you like crazy!"

"Oh you sweet dope...how adorable"

"You tell anyone, I'll deny it" he chuckled.

"Drive careful...Neal?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"Me, too Ange...me, too"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

When they were done with dinner, Mozzie took Nosh for a neighborhood walk. Neal, Angela, Joey and Uncle Vito went to the outside patio. It was a warm evening, and Uncle Vito served brandy. Neal and Angela sat together on a bench; Uncle Vito sat across from them. Joey stood behind his father.

"You want a cigar?" he asked Neal as he took one from his jacket.

"That'd be nice..." Vito gave him a light, and for a few moments, they enjoyed their smoke. Angela was pleased that they got along so well. She chalked it up to kindred spirits...

"Pop, I gotta get going. I will call you tomorrow" Joey leaned down and kissed his father's cheek.

"Okay, Joey. You be safe"

Joey went over to Neal and Angela.

"Good to meet you, Neal..." they shook hands

"You, Angela, behave yourself!" they kissed, and Neal heard him whisper in her ear, "you call me for anything, ok?" she nodded, then they hugged and he left.

"So, Neal...I don't like talking business at dinner, so now is the time...my Angela, she's my heart...I watch her like a hawk...I need to know you feel the same."

Neal took Angela's hand and smiled at her.

"I feel the same way Mr. Fonchetti..."

You call me Vito...si?"

"Okay, Vito..."

"Bene, Bene...I see and feel here," he thumped his heart "you are a good man...maybe a little wrong in your youth, but, eh...me too!" they chuckled.

"Uncle Vito...I..." Angela tried to interrupt; he put up his hand

"Aspetta, Angela..."

He turned back to Neal.

"She is full of spice, this little bambina, but she is a good woman...you be good to her and we never have a problem, cabiscia?"

"Yes...always..."

"Bene, Bene..." he blew a plume of smoke into the air, looking at Angela, and using the cigar, he pointed at her,

"You, you be good...no more of these crazy things you do...that's trouble...you don't need trouble...I do not want trouble...understood?"

Angela smiled slightly, and nodded.

"You nod yes, but you mean it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vito, I promise...I mean it"

"Then all is good..." he smoked his cigar quietly, and watched as Neal put his arm around Angela's shoulder and gently kissed her temple.

"Si" he said to himself, "all is good"

On their way back to New York, Neal told them all about his conversation with Matthew Keller. He told them about his concerns for their safety, and why Angela should move to another hotel, while he and Mozzie did their work at his old place. Angela sat in the back with Nosh on her lap. Neal kept looking in the rearview mirror, and saw her clench her jaw. He could tell she was not having any of this.

"So, you contact Keller; tell him we are at your old digs...now at that point, Keller knows where you are, so Angela should be someplace else"

"Exactly. It won't take long for us to do what we have to, once done...we get the hell out."

"What about the suit? Where does he come into this? He will want something!"

Angela suddenly spoke,

"Get your supplies, do what you have to, get rid of everything, tell Agent Burke you found nothing, and we leave for a vacation at my Uncle's villa in Positano."

Mozzie turned around to look at Angela, while Neal looked in his rear view mirror. She finally looked up from petting Nosh.

"You both seem to forget who I am...you want to hide me? Like I am made of glass? Nope...ain't happening! I will stay with you. Anyone comes by, I slip downstairs to June. I think it is a bad idea to separate."

Neal pulled over into a rest stop.

"Does Nosh need to walk?" Neal asked.

"Yes, I think so..." she got out and put him down, and walked around. Neal turned to Mozzie.

"She is not going to let us seclude her"

"I know"

"You comfortable with this?"

"Yes"

"Then let's just get our stuff from the hotel and get to the apartment. Tomorrow morning I will contact Keller"

Neal got out of the car and walked over to Angela.

"Okay Angela, together we stay"

She smiled, picking up Nosh.

"Thanks...I knew it was a good idea" they walked back to the car

"It's an okay idea..." he said

They got in.

"It's the best idea" she countered.

Neal started the car,

"Not the best, but we don't have many choices" he pulled out onto the highway.

"Suck it up, Caffrey...I win" she looked at him looking at her in the mirror.

Mozzie put the radio on.

"Only because I let you..."

"Ha...it's because I am right"

Mozzie put the volume louder.

"You're going to win this battle of words too, huh?" Neal asked.

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He smiled.

"Oh yeah...you're going to win"

It was past midnight when they got to the hotel, packed, and checked out, then headed to June's.

"Mozzie, you have the spare room...but after tomorrow, would you mind going back to Cape Verde and closing things up? Too many people know that area...we are due for a change" Neal said.

"I agree...any place specific you want to go?" Mozzie smiled and turned to Angela in the back seat

"Any preferences Ange?"

"Like I said, my Uncle Vito has a beautiful villa...lots of vineyards! You will be very happy vacationing there!"

When they got to the apartment, Mozzie took his bags to his room; Angela set up bowls for Nosh, and then joined Neal in the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed; hat, and jacket tossed on a chair. She sat next to him, and Nosh begged to be picked up. Neal let him on the bed and he immediately curled up near the pillows.

"I cannot believe I am right back where I started" Neal said shaking his head, looking around. He began to undo his shirt.

"Well not exactly, you've got me and Nosh now..."

"Only good things to happen in my life!"

"Once this is over, we are going to start fresh. It is possible, with us all working together, we can achieve anything"

Neal looked into her eyes and smiled.

"That promise you made in the car?" he smiled mischievously, "can I get a rain check? I'm exhausted"

She laid back; kicking off her shoes, then took his hand to pull him next to her.

"What promise?" she kissed his cheek.

Before they knew it, they were asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The next morning, after taking showers and getting dressed, Mozzie went out to get coffee. Angela sat with Nosh on the terrace, and Neal dialed Keller. Although in prison, Neal knew certain prisoners have exorbitant freedoms. Keller's use of a cell phone was just one.

"I'm at Junes. Send over the stuff, and when it's ready, I'll call you for pick up."

"Ready, set, go Caffrey..." Keller chuckled.

Neal just hung up. He joined Angela. Nosh was standing on his hind legs, and Angela gave him a treat.

"He does so many things, Neal...friggin' adorable!"

"Watch...sit, Nosh" and he did, "who is Nosh?" and he barked.

"He knows his new name already!"

"Angela, I am not sure who is coming over, so when they do..." he couldn't finish. She gave him a look.

"Okay Neal Caffrey...let's try not to have this conversation everyday! We are in this together. I am not going to disappear. I love that you want to protect me, but just trust I can take care of myself."

"Stubborn woman..."

"Definitely; the sooner you relent, the better. Cabiscia?!"

Neal smiled, leaned over and gave her a kiss. Nosh growled...

"Oh great, now you're going to give me crap, too?" he picked him up onto his lap and petted him.

Mozzie came in, carrying a tray of coffee and a bag of donuts.

"Did you make the call?" he asked Neal

"Yes...now we just wait..."

They sat quietly, drinking and picking.

"Oh, I made a few calls, and found a new place for us...ever hear of Paris?"

Neal and Angela almost spit their coffee out.

"Seriously?!" Neal asked

"Yes...whenever we want, all of our stuff is being sent to a safe location; I don't have to go to Cape Verde and that's better. I would rather finish things up here with you."

"Mozzie, you are amazing!" Neal smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Neal got up. When he opened the door, his stomach dropped, and he felt his heart in his throat...

"Dad?!"


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"You going to invite me in? Or punch me in the teeth?"

James asked. Neal stepped aside, and James walked in. Neal shut the door, and gestured for James to go to the terrace. Mozzie stood up,

"James...how good to see you?!" he looked at Neal and they both shrugged.

"Angela, this is James Bennett. My father"

James put out his hand, and Angela shook it. Nosh growled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett"

"Call me James, please...what is that?!" he snickered looking at Nosh, who continued to growl.

Neal smiled

"That is Nosh...newest Caffrey family member. Nosh? Meet James..."

The little dog put up his paw.

"You shitting me?!" James laughed, but took the tiny paw for a second. Neal gestured that he should sit.

"What are you doing here, dad?"

James looked at each of them.

"Last time we were together, I was followed leaving this apartment. I was told of a safe place I could hide out by this person; now I am beholden to him. He said if I work with him, in exchange I get a passport and I can get out of the country."

Neal didn't have to ask.

Mozzie didn't have to ask.

They looked at each other.

"You're here for Keller, aren't you?" Neal asked.

James nodded. He got up, went to the front door, and brought in a package.

"In here are blank passports, currency paper, the plate, and some small pictures to use for the passports." Neal took the package.

"You know Keller threatened to hurt people if I didn't do this, right?"

"Neal, it is what it is, just get the job done, get Keller out of your life and mine...and move on"

Neal could feel his blood pressure rise.

"Sure, dad...I'll get the job done. Come back tomorrow night."

Neal stood up. It was the end of the conversation for him. He left the terrace and went to his bedroom. James looked at Angela, then Mozzie.

"I made some bad decisions in my life. I screwed up his life, and I cannot make it right. But I always loved my son."

James got up and left the apartment. Angela turned to Mozzie,

"How does a father look you in the eye and say he loves his son when he behaves like this?"

"Hard to know what a man feels inside. Neal insists James made him the man he is today, like he inherited all his bad genes."

"But Mozzie, aside from what he chose to take and learn from his father's deeds, Neal has a good heart and soul. He is a gentle man. What he loves he loves completely. I don't see bad genes, just bad choices."

Mozzie nodded.

"I'm going to start working on this bill." He took the package to the dining table.

Angela went to Neal's room. He was sitting on a chair; she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she saw he had tears on his face. He wiped them away as she sat on the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Neal. You have every right to feel betrayed and used. But trust me, things will be better. Once this is over, we can start living life the way we choose, not the way others have chosen for us, okay?"

"I'm sorry you got into this mess...I never wanted you involved."

"I'm not complaining...just let me help however I can" she got up. "Mozzie is getting to work...what can I do?"

Long into the night, Neal, Mozzie and Angela worked together to create Keller and James their passports. Then they made a counterfeit $100 bill that could be printed. Angela and Mozzie were finished, and went to bed. Neal stayed up, he said, to add some "last minute touches" but what he was doing was creating fake passports for himself, Angela, and Mozzie.

He kept a few blanks 'just in case'; He was always preparing for something. He also created another $100 bill. He had to smile to himself...one could never have enough fake cash, right? He hid these in the usual place, in the fireplace panel. He put the other passports and $100 counterfeit bill, along with the plate and extra paper in a paper bag and hid it under his bed. Angela was sound asleep with Nosh. He quietly got into bed, and instantly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Early the next morning, his phone rang.

"Neal Caffrey"

"Rise and shine Caffrey...daddy's on his way."

Keller hung up. Neal finished shaving and dressing. He met Mozzie and Angela at the dining table.

"My turn" Angela said, kissed his cheek and went to get showered and dressed.

"It's almost over, Neal...what are you going to tell the suit?"

"I'm going to tell him we found nothing, simple as that. While I'm there, you and Angela pack...then we get the hell out of here...agreed?"

"Agreed...Paris, here we come!"

"You weren't kidding about Paris, were you?"

"Would I kid about that?" he waited.

"Neal...you know the 'Regent' diamond is on display at the Louvre?"

Neal had to smile, so did Mozzie. Were they serious?! Only they knew...

They waited all day, into the night, and finally James was at the door. Neal got the package and tossed it to him.

"I'm done, dad."

"I know, son. If I could, I would erase everything and start over. But, that's not a choice I have."

"You had a choice; you just picked the wrong one"

James nodded slightly, and then left.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Neal opened it. It was June. She appeared pretty shaken...

"Neal...you better come downstairs..."

"What's wrong?" he started to follow her with Mozzie close behind.

"They just handcuffed your father..."

"What? Who?" Neal ran down the outside stoop just as the unmarked car was pulling away from the curb. Peter Burke was driving.

While driving, his phone rang,

"Peter Burke"

"Where are you taking him, Peter? What did he do?"

"Neal...your father was found with phony passports, a counterfeit $100 bill, and other counterfeiting equipment."

Neal broke out in a sweat...he was finished. It's back to jail...

"He said he was visiting you, and had this package with him. Said you had no idea what he had. Is this true?"

Neal drew a deep breath. He was pacing up and down in front of the house.

"I had no idea what he was doing. He just came by to say good-bye. Now I know why...but what were you doing here?"

Peter was silent.

"He's being booked at the 20th precinct" was all he said before he hung up.

Neal and Mozzie went back to the apartment. Angela was waiting with June.

"Peter said he's being booked at the 20th; caught him with phony passports, counterfeiting equipment..."

"Neal, can I do anything?" June asked

"No. I'll go see him in a couple of hours at lockup...but, thanks"

June left; Mozzie, Angela and Neal gathered together at the table.

"He told them I had nothing to do with the counterfeiting...he just came by to say good-bye. He took the fall..."

"What was the suit doing outside anyway?" Mozzie asked...

"I'm going to find out. But first, how am I going to get my father out?"

"You mean, get him released?" Angela asked.

"No, I mean out..."

Mozzie thought for a while.

"Remember what I wanted to do with you when you were in jail? The second time? But you said, 'no, I trust Peter to help me'?"

"Yeah..."

"And what did the suit do? Offered you one prison for another..."

"Mozzie, is there a point?"

"Yes, Mon frère...there is always a point..."

Neal was thoughtful for a moment, and then he smiled. That scared Angela a little...it meant there was some idea being formed.

"Mozzie...how can we get a tool to James?"

"Wait...a tool? I don't understand..." Angela said. Nosh was begging at her legs, so she picked him up. He happily sat on her lap, joining the conversation.

"Mozzie wanted to sneak me a tool, it's small, and can open any lock. He figured I could undo my handcuffs, unlock my cell, sneak out. I did it once, but Peter caught up with me."

"So you want to get this tool to your father...and he will know what to do?"

"When I visit him, I will try to tell him what to do, but I can't appear to be helping him, or Peter will be on my ass in a second; he covered for me...I'm going to help him now; geez, he waited long enough to redeem himself, huh?"

"So, what's the plan?" Mozzie asked. "How to get him the tool..."

At that moment, Nosh barked. They all looked at him...

"I've got it!" Neal said, and they all began to listen eagerly.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

It was almost 10:00 pm. Neal sat behind a glass window when they brought James in. he sat and both picked up the telephone. They knew these visits were recorded.

"Dad, I will make this quick. They are going to transfer you in the morning."

"Yes...Neal, I..."

"Not now, just listen. Call Nosh. He will know what to do."

James listened carefully, nodded.

"Check the collar, dad. Then look up locker #87 in the pen…"

James nodded.

"Understand?"

"Perfectly...and, I am sorry I didn't finish trimming those bushes for June out front..."

Neal nodded. There was something in those bushes he needed to see.

"Okay dad. Be well. Be safe. Maybe I will see you soon"

Neal got a lump in this throat just then. They hung up. James put his hand on the glass.

"Thanks, son"

Neal put his hand up also, nodded, and left.

When he got back to the house and was sure no one was around, he entered behind the bushes and looked around. He found it. It was Matthew Keller's passport. James ditched it before being collared...'good job, dad' Neal thought...

He went inside, and June was there.

"Is everything alright, Neal?"

"It will be. June, again I can't thank you enough for all your kindness. We're going to be leaving again. I'm going to ditch the cell, but I promise to be in touch when we are settled." he kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Neal...just be careful. Be safe. "

He nodded, smiled, and went upstairs to his apartment.

"Okay guys, we need somebody to deliver the package to Keller. Angela, I was thinking your cousin Joey?"

Without hesitating, Angela took Neal's phone and dialed.

"Joey? Hi, it's Angela...I need a favor...no, I am okay, si, Neal is okay...can you make a delivery for me tomorrow?"

She got up and walked out on the terrace to finish talking. When she was done, she came back in and handed the phone to Neal.

"Phew, that was tough…"

"That bad?" Neal cringed.

"Let's just say you and I, though we are loved very much, will have to explain this in more detail to my cousin, but Joey will leave now and be here as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anyone else we could trust...I promise I'll take your punishment for you..." he kissed her.

They both watched as Mozzie neatly tied the little tool onto Nosh's collar, and went over tomorrow mornings play.

"Are you okay with this?" Neal asked. She smiled.

"More than okay...it will be no problem. I get there, do my thing with Nosh, and come back here with Mozzie."

She smiled and patted Mozzie's hand.

"My protector!"

"None better..." Neal agreed.

"All right then, while you two are getting to James, I'm going to visit with Peter. I have to get a few things off my chest. Mozzie, once you guys get back here, get our bags, take a taxi...I will meet you at JFK for our 2:00 flight to Paris..."

Neal got up and went to his 'secret' panel, took out his loot. He gave Angela her passport, she was now Angela Bennett, Mozzie was Theodore Winters and Neal was, once again, Neal Bennett.

His phone rang.

"Neal Caffrey"

"What the fuck happened, Caffrey?" it was Keller. "I didn't get my delivery as planned, and I am not happy right now.."

"Relax, it's all good, Keller. Expect a delivery from a very big Italian guy some time tomorrow...and Keller?"

"What now, Caffrey?"

"Lose my number."

Neal hung up.

A few hours later, Joey showed up at the apartment, took the package, and left.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

9:00 a.m.

Neal Caffrey, all decked out in his suit, tie, and hat, walked into Peter Burkes office. Peter looked up from behind his desk.

"Neal! I thought I would be hearing from you soon...have a seat"

Neal sat and took off his hat.

"I just want to advise you that I found no leads on those people in the video. I cannot find anyone that knows anything about what they have done. That's my report...I'm done."

Peter could tell Neal was controlling his anger. His jaw was clenched.

"Done? That's it?"

"Yes, Peter, that's it...no matter what I do or how I try you will never see me as anything but a con artist. Well, I'm through. I'm tired of always trying to prove myself. I know you tried to get me to think about how to live life your way, but you never just let me be me. It's over, Peter. I don't want anything from you other than leave me and mine alone."

"Neal? It's not like that..." Peter began, but Neal stood up, leaned across the desk.

"No? How did you know my father visited me?"

"Well, the truth is, I was watching you"

"Yes...that's just it...watching me why?"

"Neal, it was a hunch...and look what I found! A wanted criminal with counterfeit money and passport...a little coincidental that it's exactly what we have been looking for; and you didn't report it to me"

"I got a visit from my father, who was involved with something, maybe he also wanted to see what I knew...but first thing you come up with is I must be guilty of something! Well, I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder and finding you there, waiting for me to slip up. Thanks for what you think you have done for me. But remember how I also helped you."

"I do, Neal...but you surround yourself with unsavory people..."

"You're not my father, Peter, and never will be...tell El I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see her. She would have liked Angela...good bye."

Neal put on his hat and left. He certainly did not feel good about it, but he felt relieved that he got it off his chest.

As he walked uptown just for the fresh air, his phone rang.

"Nice work, Caffrey..." Matthew Keller said, "But tell me, this new name of mine? Matthew Testa-Merda? What the fuck is that?"

Neal stopped walking and smiled,

"It means 'shit head' in Italian..."

"Very funny, Caffrey..."

"Thought you'd like it...you'll get a lot of laughs…"

Neal shut the phone. He went to the curb, broke the phone in half, took out the battery, stomped on both halves until there was nothing but tiny pieces, and then kicked everything into the sewer.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

While Neal was with Peter, a prison van was parked at the exit of the 20th Precinct jail on 20th Avenue, which was surrounded by a chain link fence. One guard escorted two prisoners for transport; one was James Bennett. Neither prisoner had ankle shackles, just handcuffs. Another guard opened the van door.

From the corner of his eye James saw Angela chasing Nosh. James yelled 'Nosh', and the guard yelled back at him,

"No eating yet...when you get to prison you can eat!"

The little dog ran and scrambled underneath the chain link fence over to James.

James leaned down, picked up the dog, got the lock pick attached to his collar and palmed it. The guard approached James yelling,

"Hey, no screwing around with that dog!" Just then, Angela screams,

"That's my dog! I'm sorry, he got loose...please don't hurt him!"

The guard took the little dog from James, and handed it thru an opening of the gate to Angela.

"Thank you...I am so sorry..." she made eye contact with James and nodded. The guard just grumbled,

"Yeah, yeah..."

And as Angela walked away, she coos lovingly to Nosh

"Oh my little boy!"

James and the other prisoner were put in the back of the transport van. After the guards got in the front of the van and start the motor, James begins to use lock pick and opens his handcuffs. He then asks the other prisoner,

"What are you in for?"

"Grand theft"

James shrugs and opens his cuffs too, then picks the lock and opens back door and looks out. There is no traffic...it's a quiet street.

"Good luck," he says to the other prisoner, jumps and rolls and quickly gets up and runs to the safety of the buildings. He sees the other prisoner jump and run, and the van continued on its way.

James headed uptown to Penn station. He finds locker 87, and uses the tool to pick it. Inside he finds a change of clothes, cash, and a passport with the fake name of Bennett

Samuels. In the men's room, he changes, pockets the cash and passport, and takes the train to JFK, where he buys a ticket to Dubai.

Neal, Angela, Mozzie and Nosh get on plane to Paris...

Later that day, Peter is notified that James Bennett has escaped. He asks to see the video of his last visitor. He gets the one with Neal. As he and Jones watch, Peter is reading their lips, and writing things down.

"Dammit, Jones listen to this, some code here..."Call Nosh, he will know what to do; Check the collar, dad; then look up locker #87 in the pen"; sorry I didn't finish trimming those bushes..."

Jones shook his head...

"I don't know...does it make sense to you?"

"Go get me a copy of the tape from the 20th precinct..."

Peter asked Jones. When he left, Peter continued going over what he had written.

Hours later, Peter was watching the video. He spoke out loud to himself,

"There's James...he says something...there's a little dog...picks it up, guard gets pissed, woman reaching out for dog..."

Peter suddenly figured it all out, and all he could do was sigh,

"Neal, I got to give you credit, you are the best I have ever seen!"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Paris, France

Neal was sitting on the balcony of his apartment with his easel in front of him, leisurely painting the Eiffel tower which he could see from their home. Angela joined him with Nosh, looking over his shoulder.

"I still say you could do restoration work on paintings...you should contact the Louvre and see if they are looking..."

"Yeah, I suppose; but for now, I just want to do nothing..." he took a cloth and wiped his hands.

Mozzie knocked, and yelled,

"Anyone home?"

"Out here, Moz" Neal called.

"Here, I found this outside your door..." he threw the small package at Neal.

"It's from June..."

Mozzie had some mail, and was reading as Neal opened his package. There was a note from June that said his father asked her to send this to him.

Inside was his birth certificate, some pictures of him when he was young with his mother and father, and a ticket stub from an airline ticket to Dubai. He studied the birth certificate, 'Neal George Bennett born on March 21, 1977'.

"Hmmm...At least I know I am who they say I am..." he smirked. "And I guess good old dad made it to Dubai...good for him"

Little Nosh jumped on his lap. Neal patted his head, and then looked at Angela and Mozzie. He felt very lucky and thankful for what he had right in front of him. Smiling to himself, he thought,

"It can't get any better than this".


	15. Chapter 15

~PROLOGUE~

Mozzie finished reading the letter he'd gotten from June. When he looked up, both Neal and Angela saw he was pale.

"Moz? What's wrong?" Neal asked. Mozzie came out of his stupor.

"June says Matthew Keller broke out of jail…"

Neal laughed.

"Yeah, Moz…we know that..."

Moz continued to be cryptic.

"She also said the suit was by to see her, asking if she knew where we were. She told him

no"  
"Again, we know that's what she would say…why are you looking like that? You okay? C'mon, man...out with it!"

"Neal…the suit told her if she does know where we are, she should warn us that Rachel Turner also escaped from maximum security."

Now Neal turned white. Angela looked from Mozzie to Neal.

"Who's Rachel Turner?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
